Various dolls with clothing and accessories are known. Some dolls include removable clothing so that a doll's outfit may be selected and changed by a child. Playsets including toy wardrobes for retaining such accessories and clothing are also known. However, such conventional playsets provided limited mechanisms for moving the doll and/or reconfiguring the appearance of the doll.
It would be desirable to provide a playset which automatically moves a doll in multiple directions and/or which provides a unique mechanism for attaching articles to the doll.